1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus provided with a radio data communication interface using radio waves as a transmission carrier.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there have been marketed many kinds of portable equipment, such as, for example, portable personal computers, portable telephones, digital cameras, and portable printers. For data transmission between these kinds of portable equipment, a cable connection has been used in most cases conventionally. This conventional approach has been an obstical to more easily utilizing mobile data. Therefore, it is desired for such portable equipment to be able to transmit data between the information equipment without the provision of cables. Then, there is portable equipment conforming to the communication standard using the this infrared rays represented by IrDA. However, the communication ports of the respective portable equipment of infrared communication type should be directed to face each other due to the communicable range having only a directivity of as rigid as xc2x115 degrees. Also, connection cannot be made if there is any obstacle between the portable equipment to block the infrared rays for the utilization thereof. Thus, the usability thereof becomes unfavorable, and this method of connection is not utilized very often. Under such circumstances, there are developed and made available the regulations of radio communications (Bluetooth, HomeRF, or the like, for example), which make nondirectional radio connection possible between portable equipment by use of xe2x80x9cradio wavesxe2x80x9d as a transmission carrier for utilizing data communications more easily. Bluetooth is for mobile terminal use, while HomeRF is for home use, and the usage thereof is different. However, these regulations make radio communications possible utilizing the 2.4 GHz, which does not require any license. Meanwhile, for the reasons described above, more radio communication technologies and techniques are expected to be developed, besides those developed under such regulations, for data communications between electronic equipment irrespective of the frequency bands.
Now, if the radio communication interface using radio waves of the aforesaid frequency or those of other bands is mounted on a recording apparatus, there is a need for the arrangement of an antenna for an appropriate location of the recording apparatus to receive or transmit radio waves. In order to make it possible to receive radio waves from or transmit them to all the information terminals in a sufficient distance without any dead angle, the sensitivity of reception and transmission must be more than that of the regulated gain both for the vertically and horizontally polarized waves. Consequently, the linear antenna of more than a specific portion is put outside the apparatus away from all metallic components of the apparatus, such as chassis. In many cases, reception gain cannot be obtained if the antenna is buried inside the apparatus. Also, there are such characteristics that the linear antenna put outside the apparatus more than a specific portion can receive horizontally polarized waves if it is arranged horizontally, but it becomes difficult to receive vertically polarized waves. On the other hand, if the antenna is arranged vertically, it can receive vertically polarized waves, but it becomes difficult to receive horizontally polarized waves. The setting angle of the antenna is generally considered favorable if it is approximately at an angle of 45xc2x0 from the installation surface of the apparatus, although it depends on the mechanical structure of the apparatus and the chassis structure thereof.
FIG. 4 is a view which shows the outer appearance of the conventional portable type recording apparatus in a state of being covered to be carried or stored when it is not in use. FIG. 5 is a perspective view which schematically shows the apparatus in use, observed diagonally from the front side thereof. FIG. 6 is a side view which schematically shows the recording apparatus in use.
When the recording apparatus 31 shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 is used, a recording paper 33 serving as a recording sheet is set on the sheet feeding try 32 arranged to be dually functional as an auto-sheet feeder (automatic sheet feeding device) and a cover for the upper surface of the outer casing as shown in FIG. 4. Inside the recording apparatus 31, a recording head (not shown) is installed. Recording starts on the recording paper 33, while the recording head scans by means of a carriage motor (not shown) in the directions (in the left and right directions in FIG. 5) intersecting the conveying direction of the recording paper. When the recording of one scanning portion is finished, the recording paper 33 is conveyed by means of a sheet feed motor (not shown). Then, the recording of the next scanning portion is performed. When the recording of one page portion is finished, the recording paper 33 is expelled from a sheet expelling port 34. When observed from the sheet expelling port 34 side, an antenna 35 having a designated length is installed on the right edge portion to receive and transmit radio waves. As shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, the user sets up the antenna at a specific angle xcex8 for use. The antenna 35 is housed in the apparatus main body when it is not in use.
Now, however, in accordance with the conventional technologies and techniques described above, the user must set the antenna at a regulated angle for data communications. If the user forgets to set it or sets it but just on the way up to the regulated angle, the communication distance becomes extremely short in a certain direction or there is encountered a problem that a dead angle is brought about so as to disable communications in the worst case. Now, therefore, a structure may be conceivable, as shown in FIG. 7, to fix an antenna on a portion of the outer casing of a recording apparatus at a regulated angle in advance in order to prevent the user from making any erroneous setting thereof. However, the recording apparatus shown in FIG. 7 cannot be put away easily when it is not in use or the antenna is broken eventually when the apparatus is carried for a mobile use.
In consideration of the problems in the conventional art as discussed above, the object of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus capable of adopting an antenna structure to obtain sufficient gains of reception and transmission without any dead angle, which makes it unnecessary for the user to set a radio communication interface for the recording apparatus provided therewith.
It is another object of the invention to provide a recording apparatus capable of obtaining sufficient antenna gains both from vertically polarized waves and horizontally polarized waves without any dead angles by means of a radio communication interface and the antenna for receiving and transmitting radio waves which is installed on a part of the outer casing capable of being open in use and closed when the apparatus is not in use.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a recording apparatus having an antenna installed on a member that can be inclined to an angle to enable three performances, the transmission and reception characteristics of the antenna, the sheet feed capability of recording paper, and the size of foot print, to be well-matched in good condition.